You and Me
by Memories Left Abandoned
Summary: HHr story I wrote forever ago. But it's still okay. R and R!


**You and Me**

**Songfic by Amanda Jacobs**

Disclaimer: The lyrics are not mine, they belong to Lifehouse. The characters (although I wish I owned Harry) are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot, however, is mine and I would very much appreciate if it was not stolen.

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive**

Harry sighed, staring at his best friend, who was plowing through her Ancient Runes homework across the room. He had long since stopped paying attention to endless chatter of Ron beside him and been watching Hermione. No reason, she just looked so… beautiful… _No!_ Harry thought. _I can't think these kind of things! She's my best friend! I mean, I love her, but not in that way, not in a romantic way… I mean, I love Hermione in a brotherly way…_ He had been arguing with himself for quite some time.

**I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

_But… she's just… her. Wouldn't you rather be her boyfriend than her best friend?_

_And risk losing your friendship with her?_ He thought. _No! I'd rather be in love with her from a distance… Wait! Love?! No, it's just a crush! It'll go away!_

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose**

He watched her until she went up to her dorm, at which time he also went to bed. Ron followed a few minutes behind him. "Harry," he exclaimed, "You just got up in the middle of my sentence!"

"Huh?" he said vaguely.

"I was talking about Luna and you just got up and walked away!" Ron sat down on his bed and stared incredulously at the half-conscious Harry next to him.

"Sorry," Harry sighed. He changed into his pajamas and crawled under his covers. When he closed his eyes, pictures of Hermione filled his head. "Ron," he spoke into the darkness.

"Yea?" he said.

"Before you and Luna started going out, was it like you couldn't get her out of your head?"

Ron smiled and sat up. "Love advice from me, Harry? Now I know you're out of it. To answer your question, yea, a little bit. All I could think of was her. And it was really sudden, ya know, it was kinda like a speeding train, it just hit me, and…" He fell quiet, realizing Harry was asleep, and he rolled over and fell asleep as well.

**  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

The following afternoon, the Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins. The Golden Trio was, of course, humiliated throughout the lesson. But today, Harry felt different. He was sick of being mortified, and he decided that this was the end of it.

"Miss Know-It-All, you are an absolute disgrace. Stop showing off your obvious lack of potion making skills. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry clenched his fists and stood up. "Professor, you're an ignorant jerk and you need to stop making fun of her!" Harry shouted. "I'm sick of you and this class!" He furiously stared into Snape's face.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor, double detention and a visit to the Headmaster. Granger, you as well." Harry looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked back at him.

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words**

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Harry, don't. You stood up for me. I really admire that." They walked in silence up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry nervously glanced over at Hermione, shaking his head sadly. _I just wish…. I could do something right! I just…_ "I wish I could ask her out…"

**  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Ask who?"

"Uhhhh… no one… anyways…" Harry looked down and away.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "I know you're lying to me Harry. Tell me who."

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove**

"It's… it's…" Hermione stared at him sternly.

"It's you." He whispered.

**  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Hermione remained gracefully silent. After a moment, she continued up to Dumbledore's office in silence. "Hermione, wait!" Harry called, then tore up the corridor after her. Presently she reached the gargoyle and hoarsely whispered "Lemon Drop," to make the stone statue jump to life. She stepped onto the stairs, Harry close behind her. "Hermione, listen," but they reached the top of the stairs and found Dumbledore waiting. "I heard the two of you are in trouble," he said, peering over his half-moon glasses.

"Yes, Professor. But we didn't do anything! I just…"

"I know, I know. You are excused from the detentions, but I'd have to find a reasonable reason to give the points back. I'll leave you two to it." He walked back into his study.

**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out**

"Hermione, listen," Harry said, blocking the doorway. "I didn't mean to hurt our friendship. That's why I kept it secret. I really like you. I never had the courage to tell you."

**  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**

Hermione stared up into his eyes. "Harry, you amaze me," she whispered softly, grinning slightly.

"Why?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

"You can save Hogwarts, and you can save the wizarding world as we know. But you don't have enough courage to ask out a girl." She looked up into his eyes, and, breathing deeply for strength, kissed him gently.

**  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove**

Harry kissed her back, and soon they were making out in the stairway in front of the gargoyle.

"I suggest you go back to class now," said Dumbledore quietly. Harry and Hermione, embarrassed, quickly walked down the stairs.

They held hands on the way back to the dungeons.

**  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Luna leaned over Hermione's shoulder at dinner later. "Congratulations. It was kind of obvious it would happen eventually," she grinned.

"Thanks."

Alls well if it ends well, I suppose. Hermione and Harry finished schooling, Harry defeated Voldemort narrowly in the summer after seventh year, Hermione became a writer for the Quibbler (she made it slightly more truthful), and Harry became an Auror. They got married a few years after graduating. You can imagine what happened after that ;).

**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive**

FIN


End file.
